


The Koi Fish

by Brownie01



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Asian Character(s), Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mexican Character, Slow Build, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie01/pseuds/Brownie01
Summary: Based off a dream I had, Diamond Lady Parks has found her self in Japan to see an event with friends. As she is there a certain koi fish appears in her life and a possible lover.~~~"Beautiful isnt it?" He said softly. She nodded and looked in awe as the fish from the performance appeared to her side again.It rubbed it's head on her waist as she pet it. She smiled as the guy tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him and found a charm of the same fish she was petting, presented to her."Thank you so much," she smiled and blushed "I love it"Her friends watched and awed. When it was time to go, Sam called her name and da topped the two staring at each other and to look in her direction."I have to go.." She smiles and runs back to her geoup of friends.Kiro felt a smile twitch one his face as he watched her leave. He sighs in joy and walked to his grandfather to tell him, he has found love





	The Koi Fish

# Inspiration and Basic Summary

This is a basic inspiration feom a dream I had where I had a Dream where I was in a Japanese event with friends. It was a performance where a guy was dressed as a girl, a guy, and a girl. They where dancing and when in ended, an old man came out and a long tank rose from the ground mechanically. The old man wanted to give thanks and its inspiration from the koi fish he had. The koi fish was flosting and was a bright see through golden as if it was a hologram. It flosted around and stopped at me since I was at the end of the tank and my friend was next to me. The koi fish and I stared at each other before it kissed my nose was swammed away to the old man. I blushed at still kept eye contact with it. The man had said "It seems as of our inspiration has made an audience blush" everyone had clapped and began to leave except me and my friend who was talking about what happened. I began to draw when hands covered my eyes. It revealed to be one of the performers, the guy dressed up as a girl, and said he had something to show me. Covering my eyes, he walked me to the entrance. When I uncovered my eyes, it was a wall with small tanks, one koi fish in each tank, that reached the ceiling. The performer smiled and said I can come here any time if I wanted. With me in awe, I said yes. I had painted and now what to make a book about it ****


End file.
